xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MomoQca/Better Latte Than Never (dialogue)
Scene 1: Barista Court :Jo :What am I going to do? This can't be all the parts... :Er, y-yes! Hello! Welcome! Have a seat right here! I mean, um, if you want to...sit down. :No espresso or lattes today, I'm afraid. We're, uh...sold out. Yes! That's it! So sad... :Cross :Choice A — Compromise: Agree to drink whatever she can offer. :Jo :Oh, w-wow! You're being really nice about this... :But no. I mean, you took the time to come here and whatnot, so you deserve to drink what you really want. :Hey, um, are you good with machines by any chance? :You certainly SEEM good with machines! Just, you know...aura-wise? So...maybe? :Cross :Choice B — Deny: Admit you're probably better at breaking stuff. :Jo :Really? Well, um, I'm sure you're still better at repairing stuff than me, right? I mean, you kind of have to be. :I'm a complete basket case when it comes to mechanical stuff. Well, and most other stuff, actually. :Anyway, the owner just got this new espresso machine, and it seems that I've somehow managed to...break it. :It should be okay once I get the right parts, but finding them has been a nightmare. :Er, I don't suppose you might know where I could find three heatproof inox pipes, do you? :Message :Choice A — Accept: Accept this mission? :Jo :Oh, gosh! I'm so glad I asked! :As soon as that machine is up and running, I'll fix you the tastiest latte you've ever had! I mean it! Scene 2: Barista Court :Jo :My boss was asking why the espresso machine isn't around. I told her it called in sick, and then she just kind of looked at me funny and walked away. :If this thing doesn't get fixed soon, I'm so dead! :Cross :Choice A — Assure: Tell Jo not to worry as you have the pipes she needs. :Jo :Really?! Wow, you're so dependable! Unlike that machine. ...Or me. :Can I see? Er, please? I'm kinda sorta freaking out about this here. :That's perfect, thank you! Really! :Now we can start offering espresso again! ...Or for the first time, depending on how you look at it. :Oh, right! Hold on just ONE second! I'll be right back! :I'm going to fix you the best thank-you latte EVER! :Cross :Choice A — Accept: Enthusiastically accept Jo's offer. :Jo :Aw, you're so sweet. Believe me, it's my pleasure! :Honestly, it just feels nice to be able to give someone what they want. Seems like most BLADEs prefer a stiff drink over a good cup of joe. :But I'm going to pull out all the stops and make this the finest coffee creation of my career! :Oh, I know! It's been hot lately, so why don't we make it an iced latte? :You hold on to your seat, now! I may be useless with machines, but I'm one mean bean slinger! :Eeep! Aaaaaack! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! :Coco :Huh? Jo, wait! Where are you going? :Cross :Choice B — Worry: Ask Coco what happened to Jo. :Coco :Beats me. She went into the back, screamed, then ran off. :If I had to bet, I'd say she broke some kitchen equipment. ...Again. :That girl is death to electronics. The register, customers' comm devices, you name it. She even managed to short-circuit a light bulb once. :Frankly, nothing that breaks around her surprises me anymore. :Are you a friend of hers? Would you mind checking on her and seeing if she's okay? :I can't leave the shop, and I really need her back here as soon as possible. Thanks a lot. Scene 3: Cathedral :Jo :Holy frother, I have sinned. It's been three days since my last contraption... Augh, why do I have to wreck EVERYTHING I touch?! :Ack, sorry, I... Oh. It's you. :I'm so sorry! Your iced latte... :I was trying to get the ice when the stupid freezer... I mean, when stupid ME broke it! :Cross :Choice B — Console: Console Jo by telling her we've all broken freezers. :Jo :...R-really? You too? Gosh, you must be a real menace around Skells. :B-but I'm glad to hear I'm not alone. Maybe the two of us destroyers need to go make some sort of offering to the machine gods. :Huh? My boss needs me back at the shop? :But I CAN'T go back! Not after all this! :Maybe if I had a couple of L-002 fuel tanks to repair the freezer... But now? I just can't... :I feel TERRIBLE asking, but can you help me out again? You're the only one I can turn to. Scene 4: Cathedral :Jo :I, um, just got a call from my boss. :Coco's got to be pretty mad, right? Am I fired? Super fired? I'm probably super fired, huh? :Cross :Choice B — Deny: Reassure Jo that everything will be just fine. :Jo :You really think so? I mean, I guess I've burned through a dozen coffee makers and still kept my job, so... :In any case, I need to go apologize. Oh! Did you happen to find those L-002 fuel tanks for me, by any chance? :Okay! Then it's time to woman up and give the boss a call! :Phew... You can do this, Jo! :...... :...Wait, what? Why won't this thing turn on? :Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me! I broke my COMM DEVICE?! :It's like a bad dream... :Cross :Choice A — Assist: Offer Jo use of your own device instead. :Jo :What? No, I couldn't. I'd just break yours, too. :That's it! I'm never touching another machine again! :Coco :Ha! Classic Jo... Your mechanical troubles are proof of the divine at this point. :Jo :M-ma-'am?! :Coco :I don't remember giving you a lunch break this long. :Look, you really think blowing up a freezer or two is going to faze me at this point? :I want the best of everything for my coffee. Including the best coffee maker: Jo: the ballista barista! :Jo :I don't know what to say... *sniff* How are you two years younger than me and yet so much more mature? :Coco :Heh. Looks like Jo put you through the wringer as well. Here—this is from me. Please take it. :Now c'mon, Jo! You and me have a freezer to fix. :Jo :...Yes, ma'am! :Er, and next time—that is, if you're not TOTALLY sick of me—next time, I swear, I'll make you that latte! :So I hope to see you again soon at the Sunshine Café! Category:Blog posts